Vault 14 Explorers
The Vault 14 Explorers were a group of travelers from, as the name very well gives away, Vault 14, sent out by Overseer Callum Andrews to recover anything of worth for the Vaults benefit, the group of explorers ventured from the Core Region to the Northwest Commonwealth, visiting places like the Hub, the Boneyard, and the city of Salem, visiting smaller settlements also, such as the farming and mining community of Pleasant Side. History In 2170, following the decision by the present Overseer, Callum Andrews, to send explorers out in the wasteland to recover anything of worth to the Vaults existence, following the decision to allow wastelanders in from the wastes around the Vault, the overseer opted to choose eight members of the Vault's youth, splitting the eight into teams of four, two teams in total with the ability to head in different directions, improving the chances of valid discoveries and recovery of valuable technology, the eight members being Karn Corler, Arielle Lee, Dave Barton, Kevin Anders, Harley Mien, Jade Raven, Jamie Maxson, and John Brixton. However, membership of the Vault Explorers changed over time to incorporate other vault dwellers and even outsiders. Whilst all of them had varying experiences of the Wasteland, some having been born to NCR settlements, some in the vaults confines, one curious addition had been Karn, born a Tribal to the Hardfoot Tribe. Taken to the Vault for at least receiving a decent education, Marn had adapted to his new home with a varied amount of ease, and even learned to repair certain technologies with ease, depending on as he put it, ‘the will of the old’, referring to the level of difficulty involved in the technologies creation. The two teams split up upon leaving the Vault, on June 12th, 2170, with the intent to seek out the knowledge of the Old. Though their first encounters on their travels were friendly enough, such as NCR squads, and wandering merchants, as time passed, they also encountered hostiles such as Oregon cannibals and raiders. Later, the Vault 14 Explorers encountered other settlements, including Pleasant Side, an NCR Village on the fringes of NCR Territory, and even visiting the Boneyard, forging a reputation of good intent with NCR and even Brotherhood of Steel scouts, though the Brotherhood was at odds with them due to their intent to collect pre-War Technology that would otherwise be salvaged by the Brotherhood. The group ventured further into the Wastes, exploring the long since desolated city of Salem. There they encountered numerous merchants and mutants on their travels, leaving quite a mark at how most of them were friendly to humans. This allowed the group to appreciate both ghouls and super mutants rather than hold a racial grudge against them, a flaw in much of the pre-War society of the wastelands. The group also held an interest in the history of the old world, sifting through ruined libraries and museums to salvage any decipherable documents or historical books, many being donated to the NCR. The group also encouraged NCR historians and Brotherhood Scribes to document notable events in the history of the wasteland, the first widely accepted historical accounts of events in the wasteland being a result of this joint effort. The group had a significant impact, not only upon their own outlook of the world, but also upon many of the places they visited; the Hardfoot Tribe, Pleasant Side and the city of Salem, leaving the settlements in better condition than they had first been in, prior to their arrival. The group was also involved in the destruction of one of the last Enclave bases of operation in the Northwest Commonwealth; Kirkman Artillery Base, a battle which was won by the tactics and fierce fighting of the Brotherhood of Steel and the Vault dwellers. One such example of their work, can be found in the city of Salem, where the infighting of the ghouls and super mutants came to a peaceful conclusion, with the moderately knowledgeable intelligent Deathclaw Proud, taking over as head of a ghoul and super mutant council on June 23rd, 2249. The remaining adventures of the explorers came to an end around 2251, with the group returning to the vault to live out their remaining days within the safe confines of the Vault, with most of the group either settling and taking jobs within the vault, or deciding upon moving away from the Vault to live in the equally secure territories of the New California Republic. Tales of their adventures would even be broadcast by the NCRPR, though with a few major exaggerations. Category:Groups Category:Cascadia Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Defunct